Valentina
by JH Pinto
Summary: Galápagos, a ilha da diversidade na flora e fauna, com plantas e animais tão exóticos que são próprios da ilha e não suportariam viver no mais fiel dos cativeiros. Valentina usava um vestido verde musgo...


**Valentina.**

Um belo começo de uma Terça feira para Valentina. Com o estômago congelado como se tivesse engolido mil cubos de gelo, talvez ela realmente os tivesse engolido, foi aos portões do castelo. Um castelo realmente grande eu diria, comportava todo uma ilha, Galápagos, a ilha da diversidade na flora e fauna, com plantas e animais tão exóticos que são próprios da ilha e não suportariam viver no mais fiel dos cativeiros. Valentina usava um vestido verde musgo, longo, mangas curtas pois fazia calor, dois ou três colares no pescoço e um único anel com pedra de rubi no dedo. O sol ainda não tinha aparecido quando ela se pôs de fronte ao castelo, na penumbra da manhã Valentina avistou um navio tão grande que sua altura quase se comparava a da muralha por trás dela.

- Valentina, eu suponho?

- Sim, quem és tu que pelo nome próprio ousa me chamar, sem cerimônias?

- Perdoe-me Vossa Alteza – fez reverência exacerbada o jovem moço de cabelos nos ombros e tão negros quanto às nuvens tempestuosas que se aproximavam. – Chamam-me Albert, mas vossa alteza pode chamar-me como quiseres, até mesmo de estrume de ouriços.

- Tão jovem para pouco senso de humor! O que desejas tu?

- V.A. Valentina não está a par do destino próprio? Entre no navio que a jornada é longa e eu explicar-vos-ei com todos os por menores que desejares.

Ah! Tão desconfiada quanto curiosa que era, Valentina impaciente logo ficava diante de tanto mistério.

- Pois vos digo que se apresse a me convencer de que devo e ir e o que devo fazer se não mais longa se tornara esta jornada.

- Vossa Alteza terá de partir imediatamente para terras longínquas, pois lá desejam que esteja, foi convocada para um intenso treinamento, Vossa Majestade o Rei de Galápagos, deseja treina-la para que desenvolva habilidades lógicas e de rápido raciocínio o quanto antes e mandou-me vir busca-la.

-Oh! Se é da vontade de meu pai, então partirei contigo.

Depois de tamanha formalidade Valentina embarcou junto ao jovem Albert no gigantesco navio. Três dias longos foram passados por Valentina da mesma forma que o cheiro do mar passava por suas narinas delicadas. Finalmente ao chegarem ao destino de Valentina, em uma cidade na Europa, ela supunha que próximo à Londres, foi mandada em uma pequena carruagem para dentro daqueles indistinguíveis muros esbranquiçados. Não sabia o que era exatamente tamanha construção, tão delicada, detalhada, como se fosse lapidada por um artista só e não simplesmente construída para abrigar algo, ou alguém.

Valentina foi servida àquela noite com purê de batatas, pernil, arroz e vinho branco suave feito na vinícola da própria edificação onde se instalara. No dia seguinte levantou logo cedo, mais uma vez antes do sol lhes dar o ar da graça, logo à sua frente encontrou um conjunto de vestes brancas e formais. Trocou sua roupa de dormir pelas vestes e desceu a escadaria, percorreu os longínquos corredores cheios de desenhos surrealistas em suas paredes, até chegar no salão onde se faziam as refeições. Tomou um ou dois goles do café que lhes serviram e de tão ansiosa que era pediu que logo a levassem para o que tinha de fazer.

Entrando em mais uma carruagem, depois de duas ou três horas Valentina, o jovem Albert e o cocheiro, chegaram às grandes e gélidas cordilheiras. Valentina não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava.

- Valentina aqui começa sua jornada.

- Que lugar é esse que me trouxeste?

- Aqui é a Cordilheira do Monte Êtrut e vossa alteza deve seguir-me até aquela clareira por onde sai uma fina fumaça cinzenta.

- Mas o que devo eu fazer?

E nada mais lhe foi respondido. Tudo que ela ouvia eram urros estranhíssimos que não se pareciam com nenhum dos animais que Valentina conhecia.

Passadas mais algumas horas enfim chegaram à clareira, altíssimas tentas ali estavam instaladas e urros sessaram por alguns momentos, mas povo alguma ela via. De repente, encontrando-se cercada no meio das altíssimas e sujas tendas, ao adentrarem mais aquela espécie de refúgio ou aldeia, Valentina atordoada e tonta fica, não sabendo para onde caminhar ou para onde olhar. Gigantes estão a observa-la e passam por todos os lados fazendo o chão embaixo de seus pés tremerem como se um terremoto estivesse acontecendo naquele momento.

O medo de ser pisoteada debatia com as questões inquietas em sua mente e em seu peito algo entalara, as vezes naquele mesmo lugar agora entalado, Valentina sentia na verdade um buraco sem fim e tão escuro que nem a noite poderia assustar alguém perto daquele buraco. Agora ela não sabia o que era pior, o entalo ou o buraco. Como um buraco sem fim poderia repentinamente estar entalado?

A inquietude no corpo de Valentina logo assolou sua alma e, desesperada com aquele tumulto, ela correu para tão longe que só parou por tropeçar em um galho. Mais uma vez estava perdida.

Ouvia longe os urros, os berros, e quase os olhares não sentia, mas o chão parara de estremecer. De leve, suave, ela ouvia ao longe também, o barulho de água corrente, mas não via clareira, estava imersa na penumbra da cordilheira. Valentina continuou caminhando, suja de barro frio, igualmente frio voltou a ser seu estômago, mas dessa vez ela tinha certeza de não ter engolido nem mil nem um cubo sequer de gelo. Seguindo às cegas um caminho qualquer avistou uma estrada e à borda parou, observou o outro lado, igualmente vazio, solitário e deserto. Ouviu então o trotar de um cavalo e quando o avistou, tamanha era a violência de seu dono para com o animal que um dia fora alado, Valentina comoveu-se e chorou. Enfureceu-se e avançou, que eram os passos lentos do homem e seu cavalo, que ela os alcançou e bradou, insultou o homem carrancudo e fortão, bateu com suas delicadas mãos e efeito nenhum surtiu.

- Como ousa o senhor açoitar este pobre animal? E onde estão suas asas? O que fizeste com ele?

- Borralheira! Não é de sua conta, o que pensas estar fazendo? Hahahahahahaha!- Gargalhou o homem diante das frágeis tentativas de Valentina em açoitá-lo também- Com essas mãos frágeis que eu quebraria só em toca-las achas tu, que poderia parar-me? Escute atenta, este animal sempre me pertenceu e não é da conta de uma desconhecida o que o faço ou deixo de fazer, continue sua vida inútil e deixa a minha!

Diante de tais palavras e da realidade seca, o homem seguiu o caminho e Valentina ficou desolada, nada pudera fazer para ajudar o animal que a olhava em súplica e pensou que talvez, sua vida fosse realmente inútil. Aos prantos seguiu sem rumo a estrada pelo lado oposto ao do homem carrancudo. Chegou finalmente, no vilarejo da Cordilheira, tão emborralhada quanto antes, via os transeuntes seguirem seu caminho, concluírem seus afazeres, cuidarem uns dos outros e desprezarem também uns aos outros. Sentou na ponte de pedras que havia no meio do vilarejo e viu grandalhões agredirem um menino, uma senhora reclamar o dia inteiro, uma senhorita vestida de marrom cuidar de um jardim e cantarolar, viu um homem de meia idade trabalhar com madeira espessa o dia todo, cansar e beber água. Viu crianças correndo, sorrindo e chorando, uma delas caiu e feriu os joelhos, foi então consolada pela mãe que lhes perguntou "Seus olhos estão ardendo? "

Ah! Como Valentina gostaria que alguém lhes perguntasse se seus olhos ardiam, pois ardiam mesmo.

Viu o dia passar por ela da mesma forma que os transeuntes passaram e não a notaram, o dia também não a notou, não fez questão de interagir com ela. A noite chegou, o vento gelado veio junto para atormentar o corpo cansado de Valentina.

Andava pelas ruas de barro e via as pessoas se prepararem para o descanso dentro de suas choupanas. Um lugar quente, aconchegante e protegido. Sim, principalmente protegido! Como Valentina desejava sua torre, como ela desejava refugiar-se nos braços de alguém que a consolasse e protegesse, no colo de alguém que a aquecesse. Sentou-se então em um beco que fora criado pelo maior acaso da história daquele vilarejo. Seu corpo não estava inquieto como antes, mas não por acalmar-se, por não ter forças para revirar-se ou tornar-se igualmente gigante, como os que a afugentaram.

Deslocada no espaço desconhecido e no tempo secreto, Valentina encontrava-se suja, sentada na escuridão da noite, sozinha, quieta e desamparada. Nem chorava, nem sorria, só entalava-se ainda mais com algo que desconhecia, no passar das horas ela nada podia fazer. Ficou ali à pensar na vida, no dia, ficou ali a sentir vontade de dormir, vontade de cair, mas segurando o corpo para não deixa-lo abalar-se com os acontecimentos do dia. Valentina foi, coberta pela terra barrenta do chão daquele beco não projetado e foi petrificada no tempo, como uma lembrança de um dia ruim.

Hanna J. Pinto

20 de Maio de 2014


End file.
